Tiles
Introduction Tiles are the components, or 'building blocks', which the Tunnels of Run 3, and Run 1, are made of. Run 2 however, uses cubes. There are many different types of tiles, each varying in appearance, frequency, version and use. This article will not have info on Run 1 tiles, as there are only holes and normal tiles in the game. Run 2 tiles Note that the tiles in Run 2 are shaped like boxes. ''' '''List of Tiles Normal Cube: Nothing special here. Non-rotating Cube: Not to be confused with the sides of certain shapes that can't be caught. These actually appear in the level "Escape", and may appear in Run 3. Bouncy Cube: Boing! Same as the Bouncy tiles from Run 3. Fast-run Cube: Similar to conveyors, but with different loss of speed. Inverse Rotation Cube: Reverses any gravity changes, for example, landing on it from the left, and it will swing you left. It is planned to return on Run 3. Ice Cube: It's ice. These tiles will make the character maneuver a lot slower. Sticky Cube: Makes you slower and unable to jump high. It also may be an upcoming feature for Run 3. Bonus: Shiny! When you collect enough in Adventure Mode, it lets you have access to bonus levels. Run 3 tiles Normal Tiles ]]Main article: Normal tile Normal tiles are the most basic tile in the game. They consist of many many colors, and they don't have any special properties; you just stand on them, run on them, and they won't crumble. They are seen in almost all levels of the game Run 3. The first few levels are even completely made out of these Normal tiles. These tiles are never uncommonly seen, as they are the main tile, without all kinds of properties. Crumbling Tiles Main article: Crumbling tile .]] Crumbling tiles are grey, stone-looking floor tiles that fall when you stand on them. The only exception is when playing as the Child; the Child can run across the Crumbling tiles without making them fall due to his light weight. However, if the Child jumps off of a Crumbling tile, it will fall. Crumbling tiles can either be single tiles or, more commonly, in groups of multiple tiles together. Adjacent groups of tiles will be considered one big group, as long as they are touching by at least one corner. If a character runs or jumps on any tile in a group, it will set off a chain reaction, causing the whole cluster of tiles to fall in a descending pattern. The first tile touched will fall first, whereas the tiles furthest away from it will fall last by a space of a few moments. Some levels are covered in large groups of tiles, so it may be hard to complete a level if a group of tiles falls. Ice Tiles and Ice Ramps on a path of Ice tiles.]] Main article: Ice tile Ice tiles are always whitish-blue in color. The ice ramps work just the same as ramps, only that they are white. They are mainly seen in the Winter Games, and some of the side tunnels have them too. However, the tiles give everyone a small speed boost and a decrease in maneuverability. The Skier and Ice Skater will get a greater speed boost and an increase in maneuverability. This can help benefit you for letting you jump a greater distance, but you are needing to give up at least some maneuverability. That's why, people say that you need to give up something in order to get another things. Although these types of tiles are mostly seen in the Winter Games, they can still be seen in some other tunnels, for instance, the Box Storage Area. Conveyor Tiles on a platform of forward-facing Conveyor tiles. ]] Main article: Conveyor tile Conveyor tiles are tiles that only appear in The Way Onwards and Infinite Mode. These tiles can increase your momentum, or slow you down. They can also redirect you to left/right side, usually making it more difficult to navigate through the levels. But, they also prove to be useful, in such a case, like level 5 in the I-tunnel. But, they can be quite troublesome if you meet them in such a level. Since they can increase your speed, or slow you down, they can prove a challenge if you need to jump between platforms. Conveyor tiles are broken playing backwards (what looks forward is really backwards). Notes Conveyor tiles that point towards right/left hand side will only appear in the I-Tunnel, C-Tunnel, H-Tunnel and Infinite mode. (And possibly more tunnels that branch off these.) They will not appear in N-Tunnel, or any other tunnel currently featured in the game. Strategy Look for where the next platform is when you jump. If the direction the conveyor tiles point forward, jump earlier. If the conveyor tiles are pointing backwards (slowing down your speed), only jump until you are on the edge of your present platform, this will decrease the distance between platforms. If you are using a faster character (such as Skater, Bunny, though Bunny is not allowed in the N, I, H, and C (just Student) and I-tunnels), you need to make the jump to the next platform much earlier if the Conveyor tiles are pointing forward. You may jump a little later than usual if the conveyor tiles are pointing backwards. If there are many Conveyor tiles pointing left/right, they will divert your direction, making you turn to the other side, (thus making you fall right into a hole if you are unlucky and careless). You may want to keep jumping, making you less affected by their diverting behavior, but be more careful if you are using a fast-paced or inagile character, such as the Skater, as they are more difficult to maneuver when you jump. Power Tiles ]] Main article: Power tile Power tiles are tiles used for whenever it's dark. They are mostly found in the Low-power Tunnel, some levels of the New Tunnel and the Memory Evaluation and Infinite Mode. When the Power goes off, power tiles will be lit. When the Power tiles goes off, the background music stops. When they are dimly-lit, the music will be quieter, but can still barely be heard. When the Power tiles are lit up, the music will be as normal. Ramps , faced with the option of two equally good Ramps.]] Main article: Ramp Ramps are tiles that are tilted upwards in the front. If you skate on it or run on it, it will make you jump upwards. If your momentum is fast enough, you will be able to jump far, far away (if you are using the Skater, Angel). If you are slow, you will jump less quicker, like Runner, Student and Lizard. It is unknown if the Bunny will jump faster if it steps on a ramp. They are uncommon throughout the whole game, and unlike the Ice tiles and Power tiles, they are spread across all tunnels, and there isn't a tunnel with Ramps in every level. Holes Main article: Hole Do holes count as a tile? We personally think so. They just act as a "step on it and game over" tile in Run 1, but in Run 3, they are only tiles that let you float out into space. We're pretty sure that these tiles make quite a number of appearances in the whole game, and they serve a huge role in the series. , with the accompanying message.]] Barriers Main article: Barrier Barriers are tiles that act as roadblocks or obstacles. They appear only in Level 1, Launch Site C, and possibly part 7 of the Memory Evaluation, making them the rarest type of tile in the game (not including Bouncy tiles, as they technically have not yet been implemented into the game.) They have look different in each of these appearances: yellow-and-light-grey striped in Level 1, as shown here, the same color as the Normal tiles of the level in Launch Site C, and solid black in the Memory Evaluation, part 7 (which leads to the confusion as to whether or not they actually are barriers in that level). Boxes Main article: Box Boxes are obstacles which are placed in some levels in Run 2 and Run 3. They appear as large, white cubes. Boxes provide extra control over gravity in levels. The gravity in the tunnel will flip when a character jumps onto a perpendicular side of a Box like it would when a character runs onto a wall. Sometimes you can stand in front of a Box and stay there for a while for your speed to be slow. They can be pushed around with rings, as shown in Bridge Building and cutscenes. They won't float away if they are outside of the tunnel, as shown in the cutscene "Crossing the Gap" . They also appear in different tunnels other than the normal levels during the Bridge Building, for example, there is a lone box in the M-Tunnel. Bouncy Tiles Main article: Bouncy tile Bouncy tiles are tiles that are encountered in the level editor mode. You can't see them in Explore Mode or (yet). They are gravity-sensitive, and like Crumbling tiles, when you jump or land or walk or skate on them, they will bounce you up, making you jump higher than usual. If you are using the Child, since he is lightweight enough, they won't bounce you off immediately, they will only react when he jumps. If these Bouncy tiles are on a wall, you can't run or jump on them. You will immediately be bounced off instead. In this case, you will need to find a better location to walk on walls. Though they can be useful somehow, as they can make you jump further. They are always green. Capitalization of the tiles For editors of this wiki, the tiles' names' capitalization are always an issue between editors. Some of them may think that this stuff is not that formal, and decide to not follow any rules for the tiles' names' capitalization. This may seem not a big issue, but it might make the readers uncomfortable if some decide to write in all capitalized, and some without any capitalization. Thus, we have decided to format the capitalization rules. First of all, the tile names with the combination "Feature"+"Tile", such as Normal tiles, Crumbling tiles, should have the first word capitalized and second word with small characters. Example: Conveyor tiles Secondly, the tiles name that only have one word. Then, the word itself should be capitalized. Example: Boxes Thirdly, there are tiles with two features, like Ice ramps, capitalize the first word. Example: Ice ramps Notes Here are all the rules for capitalization. We know that there are already a ton of pages with the tile names not according to this page, but still, we want you editors to do us a favor and try to edit them if you see tiles with capitalization mistakes. Thanks! Category:Data Category:Run 3 Category:Game Category:Tiles